


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Sidney and Geno children sneak downstairs to see if they can see Santa Claus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367062) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace). 



> This story is related to one from last years Christmas series.

Taylor and Vladimir Crosby-Malkin crept down the stairs early, early, early on Christmas morning. Taylor's best friend Anni had told her that if she got up early enough that she would be able to see Santa.

Her slippered feet padded across the carpeted floor as they crept closer to the closed French doors that lead to the living room, the glow of the tree could be seen.

Vladimir sneezed all of a sudden and they both froze.

But there was no sound to indicate their parents had been awoken.

They continued to creep closer to the door.

When they were almost to the door, suddenly voices could be heard.

Taylor recognized as her daddy's voice, the other was a man's voice, that sound almost like her papa's, except for deeper and without an accent.

Both Crosby-Malkin children peered around through the glass doors.

Inside the living room, was indeed their daddy. He was talking to a taller man, with a white beard and red suit.

"Santa!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"Shhhh," Taylor's held her finger to her lips.

All of a sudden, their Daddy stepped closer to Santa, who leaned down kissing Sidney. Taylor muffled her giggle behind her hand.

"Why is daddy kissing Santa?" Vladimir asked.

But Taylor just pulled him away from the door.

The next morning they two rushed into their parents room. Their papa was of course awake and waiting for them.

And of course Vladimir couldn't keep quiet about what they had seen. "Papa! Papa! I seened Daddy kissing Santa Claus!"


End file.
